Just Love Me
by L.D. James
Summary: James Potter has chased Lily Evans her entire life. But during their seventh year, James pulls away. Will Lily fight for James, as he once did for her?
1. The Accidental Promise

A girl with rich red hair and startlingly green eyes sat in front of the Common Room fire. She had a Charms textbook propped in her lap, and she appeared to be deeply immersed in the book. So immersed, in fact, that she didn't notice a tall, slim boy approach her.

"Hey Evans," he said sweetly, as he ruffled the back of his jet-black hair.

"Good morning, James," she said absent-mindedly. Visits from James weren't extraordinary; he liked to talk to her often. She wasn't really listening; she just wished he'd go away so she could better concentrate on her wonderful book.

"Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade today?" James appeared hopeful.

"Sure, James," she said impatiently. She hadn't been listening to this conversation at all. She was still in her book, reading about a wonderful old wizard by the name of- "HEY PADFOOT!" James yelled over the Common Room noise.

An extremely handsome boy with nose-length chocolate brown hair looked up. Following his lead, two other boys also looked up: one with cream hair and another with sandy-blonde. The noise had also managed to arouse Lily from her stupor, and she wondered what in the world James could have to shout about this early in the morning.

"Lils just agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me!" he yelled to the other boys excitedly.

Sirius grinned, then called back, "Told you she'd come around eventually, Prongs," he said with a wink.

Remus smiled sincerely, and Peter giggled and clapped his hands in glee.

Lily's jaw dropped. She vaguely remembered agreeing to something, but she hadn't been listening to the question and had only answered so James would go away! "I...but...no," Lily sputtered. "I did not," she finally cried feebly.

"Yeah you did," James said, bewildered. His smile faltered. "Just now, you did, I saw you."

She gave a hysteric chuckle. "Hallucinating a little, are we James?" She prodded him in the chest. "I've told you before- I don't like you, I never have liked you, and I will never, ever go out with you!"

She turned and ran to the Common Room door and out into the many corridors of Hogwarts. James sighed and looked after her sadly, and pulled out a worn parchment. He turned it away from the crowd and tapped it with his wand, muttering a select few words. He studied it for a minute or so, smiled bitterly, and turned to follow Lily out into the corridors.

--------

Lily's face was as red as her hair. 'It's true then,' she thought bitterly, 'redheads do have terrible tempers.' She snorted and pushed a tapestry out of the way hurriedly. The wall hanging revealed a hidden staircase down into what seemed like a circular room with a single couch and chair. "He can't find me here," she murmured satisfactorily.

"I'd think twice about that," James smirked as he leaned casually against the doorway.

Lily groaned, still not facing him. "James, I practically bite your head off, and you have the nerve to follow me!"

James held up his hands. "Hey, take it easy. I didn't follow you. Actually, I trust you enough to show you this." He pulled the parchment out of his pocket and sat down on the couch next to Lily. He opened its many folds and laid it on the coffee table in front of him.

Lily took in a sharp breath. "No way," she breathed. "Is this-?"

James nodded proudly. "A full and complete map of Hogwarts, as we know it."

"But James," she murmured (she had forgotten about her angry feelings towards the boy in place of awe), "where did you get this? Only very talented wizards could ever have possibly made it. It has to be very advanced magic!"

James grinned. "Very talented wizards, you say? More like, Sirius, Remus, and myself. Oh yeah, and Peter too," he added as an afterthought, "but come to think of it, he didn't really do all that much work..."

Lily tapped it smartly. "So this is how the famous Marauders do it? They never get in trouble because they can see the teachers coming? And how you always manage to find me between classes no matter how many shortcuts and secret passageways I take?"

James ruffled his hair. "The secret to our success."

Lily snorted. "Whatever, idiot."

He yelped. "I'm not an idiot!"

She rolled her eyes. "You are too. And besides, I might have agreed to go out with you, but it's not fair because I wasn't really listening."

"And is that my fault?" He looked at his hands. "And besides, what could it hurt? I mean, just give me a chance. You've already agreed...I guess I could let you out of your promise, but that wouldn't be very nice. Come on, Lils, one little chance...Hogsmeade, today."

"Fine," she grumbled. "But I swear, James, never call me Lils again. And if you mess this date up, OR, if Stupid Sirius messes it up, never, ever, again."

James beamed. "Don't worry, Padfoot and I will be on our best behavior." He winked, and left the secret room and headed back to the Common Room. Lily followed, but instead of following James back to his friends, she settled herself back into the armchair with her book again. However, she found the book had lost its luster. She sat there, too dumbstruck to resume reading. She had done it. For years, James Potter had trotted after her like a lost puppy, and she had now accidentally become his girlfriend. She had always been so sure, so confident that James only meant to humiliate her by repeatedly asking her out. But that look of pure, innocent delight that she saw in her new boyfriend's face was truthful. How could she have been so wrong, for so long? Had her friends been right? Would James Potter be the best boyfriend any girl could ask for? She shook her head exasperatedly. This was not a good sign, he was already confusing her. She looked back at her book, but it didn't seem quite so exciting anymore. She looked back at the group of laughing boys, and firmly made up her mind.

A/N- I hope you like it…it's my first fic. Be gentle!  It gets better as it goes along, I promise.


	2. Surprises Abound for Everyone

"Hey boys," Lily said sweetly, as she slipped into the couch position beside James.

Remus's eyes were as wide as saucers, Peter was too dumbstruck for words, and Sirius just smirked with a defiant look on his features. Lily looked at the boy sitting next to her, and saw him in awe of her.

"I...uh...I was uh...eh...Iwasworriedyoudidntreallylikemeafterallandonlyaccidentallyaccepted," he finally said in one breath.

Lily giggled, and brushed a hair out of his eyes. "Well, yes, if I hadn't been dead to the world I probably would have declined, again, but I did accept, even if I wasn't really there at the time. So I'm going to be just as good a girlfriend to you as I would be to any boy." She smiled.

James's eyes were wide behind his glasses, and he uneasily smiled back at her. "Right. Of course. Well."

Sirius coughed, with a meaningful glare at James.

James jumped at his cough and then seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah, um, Sirius wanted me to ask you if you wanted him and Wormtail and Moony to also bring dates. You know, to uh, make it not as uncomfortable?"

Lily shook her head at his nervousness. "Whatever you want, James, I don't mind. But Sirius," she said, with a hint of a smile, "One of my friends would love to be in your company..."

Sirius grinned. "Oh yeah? Well, I'd be glad to show your lady friend around, Lils. You're an Honorary Marauder now, so your wish is our command." He bowed, and gave another of his charming smiles.

"So," Lily started, "How about we all get ready, and meet back down here in thirty minutes? Sirius, I'll bring my friend with me."

The four Marauders nodded, and Lily swept off to the upstairs girls dormitory to prepare.

--------

Lily burst into her dormitory, and ran to her friend's bed. She yanked back the curtains and shook the poor girl awake. "Charlotte! CHARLOTTE! WAKE UP! CHARLOTTE!"

"Nnnnnnn, Lil, too early," the girl murmured sleepily.

"You and I have double dates with Sirius Black and James Potter today," Lily said with a smile on her face. "Are you going to get ready or will you be going to Hogsmeade with Sirius in your pajamas?"

Charlotte sat bolt upright in her bed. "You're joking," she breathed. "Sirius Black?"

"Yep. You better be glad I accidentally accepted to go with James."

"Accidentally? Lily, I've told you for weeks, and weeks, and weeks that you should go out with him! This will be so much fun! He worships you, Lils, it'll be great."

"Yeah, it'll be great watching you walk around in your pajamas with Sirius," Lily retorted. "James and Co. will be downstairs waiting in approximately-" she checked her watch "-25 minutes time."

Charlotte let out a shriek and rushed off to the shower, yelling as she went, "I HAVE A DATE WITH SIRIUS BLACK AND YOU GIVE ME ONLY 25-MINUTE'S NOTICE! I NEED MORE LIKE 3 HOURS!"

Lily chuckled, and began reapplying makeup.

--------

"Charlotte, time to go," Lily called, as she smoothed her skirt and blouse.

"Right, I'm ready," Charlotte said breathlessly as she hurried in. "Do I look Sirius Black-worthy?"

Lily snickered. "Yep. Blonde hair perfectly flat-ironed, long eyelashes, low-cut blouse...definitely ready for Sirius."

Charlotte blushed, and Lily smiled. "You look great too, Lil, but it doesn't really matter, James would worship you anyway," she said.

Lily opened the door and the two girls shuffled down the steps and smiled when she saw the two boys stood by the Common Room entrance, talking casually to each other. Sirius looked up and nudged James. He looked up, and smiled proudly when he saw Lily.

"Hello, fair lady, Sirius Black at your service," he flirted with a bow.

Charlotte smiled, and Lily stifled her giggles.

"And what would be your name?" He smiled charmingly.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Cranworthy."

"Pleasure to be of your acquaintance, Lady Charlotte," he murmured, taking her hand and lightly kissing it.

Lily jumped when she heard a voice in her ear. "Padfoot's crazy," James murmured. "He's the biggest flirt but he doesn't get attached to any girl he meets. I hope you don't expect me to act like that idiot," he said nervously.

"Of course not, James," she said matter-of-factly. "I don't date idiots. Well, not on purpose at least. That's why I'm not one of Black's fan girls."

James snickered. "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

Lily was taken aback by his careful flattery and sincerity, and she hurried to mask her surprise. "So, shall we go?"

James nodded, and the four set off for Hogsmeade.

--------


	3. Happiness and Hurt

Before they knew it, the four were walking down the main street of Hogsmeade. Much to Lily's surprise, she was having an easy, flowing conversation with James. She had always imagined an awkward, broken one but they actually had a lot of the same interests. Before long, they had arrived at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Sirius and Charlotte eagerly entered the pink, frilly couple's hideout. Lily snorted, her hands flying to their trademark spot on her hips. "You've got to be kidding me," she scoffed, but she wasn't the only one who had spoken.

James was also staring at the place with a defiant expression on his face.

"No way," Lily repeated.

"I completely agree. How about Honeyduke's, instead?" He gestured to the shop next door, which was chockfull of Hogwarts students.

Lily smiled. "My pleasure."

James grabbed her hand (Lily's heart fluttered) and they walked to the busy, colorful shop. Lily and James walked around, peering into the various jars and buckets full of the sweetest, most delectable candy around. There wasn't an empty spot in the place; the walls were covered with shelves, all completely topped with boxes and containers with gorgeous candies inside. Fluffy pink cakes, sweet nougat centers with white sprinkles, iced coconut squares, an entire cage full of Chocolate Frogs, barrels of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, and a large bowl full of what appeared to be pure honey surrounded them both. James grabbed a large bag from a little stand and offered it to Lily.

Lily took it questioningly. "Uh, thanks James, but what am I going to do with a bag?"

"You fill it up of course!" James rolled his eyes. "Walk around and put in all sorts of candy you like until it's full. And don't even think about paying, it's on me. Anyway, I have to go and get a special surprise, so have fun!"

Lily shook her head. "Ah, might as well…" she murmured as she began scooping an assortment of candies into the bag.

Meanwhile, James jogged lightly to the nearest flower store, buying a large bouquet of pink lilies and a box of Honeydukes chocolate (which was only available in the flower store, ironically).

Nobody had seen him until he was nearly back at the Honeydukes store. "Nice flowers, Potter, they match your eyes," a sneer said from behind him.

James groaned, but turned around anyway. "Look, Snivelly, I don't have time for this. I've got to get back to my date, thanks." He turned back around; hoping against hope Snape would leave him alone. Lily hated it when he attacked Snape and knowing his luck, she would find out if he did so today.

"I don't think so, Potter." He drew his wand, giving a cold laugh as he did so.

James sighed, but he pulled his wand out also. He waited on tenterhooks for Snape to hurl the first curse. He didn't have to wait long.

"Sect-"

"Stupefy," James muttered quickly as Snape fell onto the ground, frozen. "Sorry, Snape, I'll be back later to undo it. I would unfreeze you now, but I'm afraid you'd try and ruin my date." He turned and jogged back to the Honeydukes shop, where Lily was just topping off her bag. She looked around, and James quickly shrank the flowers and chocolates until they could fit into his pocket, perfectly hiding them. "Hey Lily!" he called.

Lily saw him and walked over. "Um James, should we go get Sirius and Charlotte?"

"No need, dear friends!" Sirius said in a jolly voice. His hair was slightly tousled but other than that, he looked just the same. But Charlotte was blushing furiously and her clothes were slightly disheveled in a suspicious manner.

James, Lily, Sirius, and Charlotte walked slowly down the streets of Hogsmeade, talking merrily, when a group of haughty Slytherins blocked their path.

"Well, look who's here," Sirius smirked at the sight of Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, and Severus.

"Sirius," James warned, "I don't think this is the time for a duel. I doubt Lily and Charlotte would approve, so why don't we go ahead and go back to the Common Room?" James was trying desperately to keep talking, so Snape wouldn't have a chance to tell Lily about what James had done earlier on the date. Knowing Snape, he'd twist the actual events to put James in a bad light- everyone knew that Snape was after Lily.

"Funny, Potter," Snape drawled, "you were so keen to duel earlier today."

Lily looked between James and Severus questioningly. "Severus, what are you talking about? I've been with James the entire time, except when he disappeared for a surprise, I think he said," she said with a glance towards James.

Severus smirked. "A surprise, he said? Potter, that's a little low, even for you. Telling your girlfriend you were going to get a surprise for her, when you were actually hexing me?"

Lily's eyes flashed angrily. "You did what?" she asked, rounding on James in an instant.

"I went to go get you flowers and chocolates," he stuttered quickly.

Bellatrix laughed. "But you were in a chocolates shop, why did you have to leave Evans to get chocolates when you were in a chocolates shop?" She seemed to be near to another onslaught of hysteric laughter that she was prone to.

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, it is suspicious, Potter…" she twirled a golden curl around a finger innocently. Of course, she and the rest of her gang knew exactly what had happened, but their hatred for James overruled their general dislike towards Severus, even if he was in their own house.

Lily's mouth was pinched into an unflattering frown. James tried desperately to save his date, but to no avail. "Lily, I swear, I didn't hex him, I swear, I got chocolates and flowers, look," he said as he pulled out the shrunken objects, which he enlarged on the spot and offered to her.

Lily rolled her eyes. ""You know what James, we all know you're a Transfiguration know-it-all, but you don't have to use your talent to enforce a lie. It's low, James. You've ruined our date too, so I hope you're happy." She took the flowers and chocolate and threw them on the ground cruelly. "Goodnight, James." Before he had time to protest she had Apparated on the spot to the entrance of Hogwarts. James followed her, but by the time he got there, she was already locked in her dormitory.

When Sirius and Charlotte got back to the Common Room (they weren't in a hurry, they simply walked), James was trying feebly to get up the staircase that led to the girls' dormitories. Unfortunately, the staircase's charm was in full effect, and because James was a boy, any time he set foot on them the stairs melted into a slide and James fell back to the ground with a thud.

"Whoa, mate, a little desperate are we?" Sirius folded his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Easy there, Prongs, she's only one fish in the sea."

James rounded on Sirius. "Padfoot, that is the girl of my dreams, I've been begging her to go out with me and when I get a chance, everything is ruined by stupid Snivelly-pants! She isn't just another fish; she's the prettiest fish in the sea for everyone and the only fish in the sea for _me_. Now, will you stop smirking and find me a way to get up this bloody staircase!"

Sirius's eyes widened innocently. "James, how would I know? I've never sneaked up to a girl's room in the middle of the night."

James growled. "Sirius…I know exactly how many times you've left our dormitory because the bloody door creaks. Tell me. _Now_."

"Fine." Sirius looked vaguely insulted. "But you'll have to work it out yourself. What do we both have in common, that you're amazingly wonderful at and love above all other things except Lily?"

"Quidditch," James answered promptly.

"There you go," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Wha-" and then comprehension dawned on him. "OH!" He raised his wand and muttered, "Accio Nimbus," and his broom came soaring from the boys' tower. He hopped onto it and soared to the landing, where he dismounted his broom and knocked hesitantly on the door labeled, "Lily Evans, Head Girl".

No one answered, yet James swore he could hear a few muffled sobs. He shook his head sadly, knowing Lily wouldn't approve of him entering her sleeping quarters without permission, and quietly flied back down. Sirius scoffed. "You blow up on me, and then I find a way up there for you, and then once you get there, you turn around and come back? Whoa, mate, you've changed." Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down in front of the fire with Remus and Peter.

James swore under his breath and kicked the edge of the carpet angrily. "First Lily, now Sirius," he muttered. He had no one else to go to, so he quietly trudged up to his bedroom and tugged the drapes shut around his bed. He laid down, staring at the canopy above him, but he was unable to sleep. He went over the events of the horrible day in his mind, berating himself in the points he could have changed and still been in good terms with Lily and Sirius. He heard the three other boys go to bed in his room, and quickly heard their snores, but he stayed awake for a long time, wondering how he would be able to win Lily back. Suddenly, the perfect idea dawned on him. He yanked his drapes open, and hastily rummaged through some drawers until he managed to find a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink.

"My dearest Lily," he murmured as he wrote. "I deeply apologize for my behaviour today. But I must insist, I did not arrange to meet Snape and duel him. He hexed me first." He read back over his words, decided they sounded acceptable, and signed it with a scrawl.

He grabbed his broom, flied back to the girls' landing, and slipped the sealed envelope underneath the heavy oak door. He heard soft footsteps hit the ground and walk slowly over, but before the door opened, James was already back in his dormitory, snoring.

Lily was lying flat on her back in her bed. The canopy above her hadn't changed since first year, but it was usually the one unchanging factor when everything went wrong and she couldn't sleep. She loved that canopy- she highly doubted she'd be able to leave it behind when she graduated at the end of this year. But right now, her thoughts were in turmoil. James had been so happy to finally go on a date with her, why did he jeopardize it all for a few minutes pleasure of torturing Snape? Unless…James couldn't have been telling the truth, could he? Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft rustle of paper.

Lily curiously pushed back the bed curtains and peered towards the sound. A folded note was lying next to the door. She slid off the bed softly, not wanting to wake her roommates, and lightly walked to the note. She opened it, and murmured softly, "My dearest Lily, I deeply apologize for my behaviour today. But I must insist, I did not arrange to meet Snape and duel him. He hexed me first. Love, James." Lily ran her fingers through her hair, pushing the red locks out of her face. Why on earth did James have to like her? And for that matter, why did he have to be so confusing? What was so wrong with talking out your problems, instead of hexing people to solve them? Hexing people didn't solve anything. It simply showed superiority and forced the enemy to drop the subject matter. Lily preferred to end her problems, not simply postpone them to a later date, like James.

But really, would she like James so much without his impulsiveness? Would she be so thrilled to see him, so excited, so enthralled by him, even after one date, if James was like all the other boring guys she'd dated? What would she do if James left Hogwarts tomorrow, or died? What if she never saw him again? What if one day, James decided he wasn't going to wait on her anymore? What if James decided she wasn't worth the chase? What would she, Lily Evans, head girl of Hogwarts, do if James Potter wasn't a part of her life? _But that won't ever happen_, a small voice said at the back of her mind. And as much as Lily hated to, she knew she'd listen to that voice. Lily Evans would never publicly confess her love to James Potter. She would be too proud to sit through his cocky smirk. And considering half of her friends thought James was simply adorable, she knew she'd make a lot of enemies by finally fighting for him.

She slowly opened the door, expecting to see James Potter on one knee, with a bouquet of roses outstretched to her. His face would be illuminated in the moonlight, his eyes begging her for forgiveness. But all Lily Evans saw was a cold stone floor, and all the dormitory doors were closed. James had closed his door on her. James had closed the door to his heart. James was tired of her foolish games, of her running away. He didn't want to follow her anymore. Sometimes, you never know what you have until it's gone.


	4. Friends and Traitors

The next day at breakfast, Lily was a mess. Her hair had been pulled up into a rough ponytail and she wore sweats under the basic Hogwarts over-robe. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy bags were beneath them. She didn't touch the food piled upon her plate, but instead pored over another textbook. Anybody who cared enough to watch could have seen that her eyes weren't moving over the text. In fact, they were straining towards her left, trying to see if James was acting normally.

'Look, James, look over at me like you do every day,' she thought wistfully. But he didn't. He seemed to be perfectly normal; he was laughing and joking with his friends.

'Oh, don't be silly, Lily,' she chastised herself. 'He'll be over here before you know it, begging for your forgiveness and another chance at a date and you'll be sorry you wanted his attention again!' But James never came.

The bell rang, and Lily jumped nervously. She was tense and on-edge.

"Lily, honey, what's wrong?" It was Dorcas Johnson, another Gryffindor seventh year and one of Lily's closest friends. She would be joining Lily in Potions for first period, so the pair began walking briskly down to the dungeons.

"Nothing, Dorcas…it's just, well, James, really." She sighed exasperatedly.

Dorcas's eyes widened. "What's wrong with James? You hate him, since when do you have James problems?"

"Since last night. We didn't make up after our disastrous date, and since then…well he's not been himself. It's like he's…moved on." It felt so good to talk that Lily kept doing it. "I've been so stupid, Dorcas. I should have known…how long would James wait for me? I've spent all these years making him chase me, and well…I think I've grown to like him, maybe even love him. But once I started to understand that, James just gave up. It's like he's decided I'm not worth the chase." Lily shook her head in disbelief at her own words.

Dorcas frowned. "Lily, what are you talking about? You hate James. You shouldn't care if he's ignoring you; thank the stars that he's leaving you alone for once!"

Suddenly, the object of their conversation walked by. Lily's eyes followed him as he passed, expecting a smile, or at least a nod of acknowledgement, but instead, James waved his wand and extended the conjured flower to Dorcas.

Dorcas blushed. "Why, thank you James," before pushing past Lily into the Potions classroom where Professor Slughorn waited.

James smirked at Lily. Lily gaped. "What was that for?"

James smiled innocently. "My girlfriend has to have flowers, doesn't she?"

"Your-" Lily was stunned.

"Girlfriend, yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have patrolling to do." James pushed past her and continued down the corridor.

Lily looked at where Professor Slughorn's open door awaited, but then decided she could think up an excuse for tardiness later. She chased James, until she managed to corner him outside the Great Hall. "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

James smirked. "Dorcas is my girlfriend, Lily. Didn't you know?"

Lily blushed. "Excuse me? I was on a date with you yesterday, you idiot, and today you're dating _Dorcas_?"

"Uh, yeah, I think that is about right." James was interrupted by another voice.

"Potter, Evans, may I ask why you two are both out of class?" It was Snape, sneering coldly. Lily was suddenly struck with a brilliant, but cold, trick.

James's eyes narrowed, but Lily smiled sweetly, walking towards him. "Ah, Severus, here you are. I was wondering when you'd turn up to walk me to class." She slipped her hand in Severus's own.

Snape's eyes were giving her lie away, as he looked at her questioningly, so she lightly stepped on his foot to shut him up. "Alright, Lily, if you're finished talking with Potter…" Snape had brilliantly recovered himself and was now working with her to cover up the lie.

James's eyes narrowed suspiciously, which Lily was very happy to see. "Yes, Severus, I'm done. Goodbye, James."

She walked hand-in-hand with Severus down three flights of stairs, across five corridors, and into a spare classroom with the door closed before she finally allowed him to ask questions.

"Evans, what in the name of Merlin was that?" Snape crossed his arms and sat down on a spare desk.

Lily sighed. This wouldn't be easy, but she needed to pull this off. "Potter," she hissed scathingly. "He tricked me into a date, and then abandoned me to go and hex you. Last night he wrote me a love letter apologizing, and this morning, he decided to ask my best friend out."

Severus smirked. "Your golden boy isn't so golden after all, isn't he?"

Lily cringed inwardly at what she was about to say, but she had to do it anyway. "Oh, he never was golden," she laughed maliciously, before tossing her red hair over her shoulder. Her hair was her best feature, second only to her eyes, and she saw (with satisfaction) that Severus's eyes followed the flame-colored strands as they settled behind her shoulder. She strode next to the desk where he sat, standing softly at his side.

"And so you needed my help?" Severus seemed highly amused at this.

"Well," she murmured, her finger twirling a lock of her hair. "The truth is, Severus, I really like you." Lily dropped her gaze to the ground, but continued to softly twirl her hair

Lily felt Severus's eyes on her. Apparently, he was sensing her lie… "I really, really do," she whispered softly, pushing every ounce of truth she had into her words.

Suddenly, Severus's hand tilted her chin up to look at him. "Lily, I won't let James will hurt you ever again," he murmured softly, before gently kissing her.

'Brilliant,' Lily thought.


	5. A Joint Venture

Before long, the news was all over school. Lily Evans, yes the Head Girl, is dating Severus Snape! Didn't you know? At first, most of the Hogwarts population was very surprised by this, but Lily's influence was making a change in Snape. His hair had stopped being greasy, and was now normal black hair. Lily took him walking through the grounds, and before long he wasn't freakishly pale. He smiled around her, and she taught him to loosen up and have fun. Before long, they were being heralded as the Beauty and the Beast couple. Lily's love had truly turned him into a handsome young gentleman.

However, it seemed James was perfectly happy with Dorcas. Lily knew it wasn't true…Dorcas was always muttering about how strange James was. "It's the funniest thing, Lily; most guys are sweet and affectionate when they're alone with you. But James…only when you're in the room." Lily knew he wasn't really interested in poor Dorcas, so she kept her relationship with Severus for a few months. But one Monday morning, she received a letter from the Headmaster.

"To Lily and James, the Head Boy and Girl,

Please arrive at my office at 12:00 noon. Please be prompt.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts"

Always on time, Lily showed up at 11:59. Much to her surprise, James had beaten her there and was talking animatedly with the headmaster when she arrived. "Hello?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, Lily, there you are," the headmaster said kindly. "James had a brilliant idea and I wanted to inform you of your duties."

Lily raised her eyebrows at James, who smirked. "James had an idea? Alright, what is it?"

Albus smiled. "Now, I know the Yule Ball is typically only held during years that the Triwizard Tournament is held, but James thought we should have one this year. This weekend, to be precise."

Lily rolled her eyes. "And so I am to co-host the event with Potter?"

Albus appeared concerned. "Yes. Feel free to choose whatever theme you wish, just work together to find a truly perfect event. James, you may head back to class."

Lily's eyes widened. What had Potter told him?

After James had closed the door behind him, the headmaster frowned. "Lily, is there something wrong?"

Lily blinked. "What? No, nothing's wrong, sir, and I beg your pardon, but why do you ask?"

Albus kept his serious expression. "You seemed rather…er, oh edge today. And for most of this year, you've been respectful and cordial towards Mr. Potter. Has something happened between you two?"

'Nothing more than him being a player, as usual,' she thought cruelly, but instead responded, "Oh, no sir, I'm rather distracted with midterms. Nothing's wrong. I apologize if I seemed a bit aloof today."

Albus smiled grimly. "Remember, Lily, to love and forgive. People's intentions might not be clear, but their hearts are true. You are dismissed."

She left the office, and nearly snarled when James was waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. "You told him?" she spat angrily.

"Uh, about what?" He scruffed the back of his hair, just like old times.

Lily smacked his hand away from the back of his head. "Stop that! And you know perfectly well what, Potter. The thing about you dumping me in the dirt for Dorcas, one of my best friends?" She rolled her eyes.

James's eyes narrowed. "Oh, and you're one to talk. Dating Snape, of all people."

"Severus is the man you could never be," she whispered scathingly, her green eyes flashing.

James was hurt. "Then you know what the solution is, then?"

"And what would that be," she replied sarcastically.

"Go to the Yule Ball with me."

Lily scoffed. "Please, James, you're so idiotic." She left him stunned in the middle of the corridor as she slipped into her Advanced Arithmancy class.

Apparently, Lily had truly hurt him. All week, while they were planning for the Ball, James got more and more bedraggled. He had to have stopped fighting his hair, because it had grown out to about his eyes. It was messy, pointing in all directions, and he didn't care. He had dark grey circles under his eyes, and had the tendency to stare off in space.

"But don't you see? Deep Space is perfect for the theme," she babbled on.

"Yeah. I want red."

"James?"

"Yes, that sounds good."

"JAMES!"

He jerked suddenly, and looked around wildly. "I didn't do it, I swear!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "James. I just said, "Deep Space is perfect for the theme, and you said 'I want red.' And then I said James, and you said, 'yes that sounds good'. We have to work together, so stop the pity party and focus!"

James tossed his hair out of his eyes, and nodded grimly. "Deep Space. Yeah. Black dance floor, black walls, and lots of silver balloons. And ol' Flitwick will probably charm a few constellations that float around. Good idea, Lily."

"Thanks. So you're in charge of getting Flitwick on board and making flyers with your darling Marauders plus Dorcas."

James winced at the name.

Lily smirked. "Getting a little old, is she?"

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever. And so then what are you doing?"

"I'll be charming the walls and floor black, since you're inept at Charms work."

James nodded. "Right."

"Go on then, shoo!" She shook her hands encouragingly.

He left the Great Hall hurriedly, and Lily started her work.


	6. Ulterior Motives

--

Later, Lily was up in her dormitory putting the final touches on her hair. She had opted for a pure silver dress, and had straightened her long red hair to perfection. She kept her makeup natural, but accented her eyes with heavy eyeliner and mascara. Severus would be taking her, of course, but she would be required to start the opening dance with James. She knew he'd look good, but she would try her darn best to stop the feelings. If she could help it, she and Severus would disappear during the dance for a little…eh, private time.

She helped Charlotte curl the back of her hair, and walked past the now empty Common Room into the corridor outside. Severus was standing right outside, looking charming in a black tuxedo. She glimmered beside him, and she knew they'd look great. Hopefully, better with Severus than with James, of course… Before they entered the Great Hall, McGonagall stopped Lily outside. "Miss Evans, you must enter with Mr. Potter with an announcement and start the dance immediately. He's right over there, if you'd like to go prepare."

Severus kissed her hand before stepping into the hall alone. Lily spun around, and rolled her eyes. James had traded the normal black and white tuxedo for a silver and white one. They matched. _Perfectly_. Lily groaned. This could not be happening.

"Miss Evans, I must say you look gorgeous," he murmured softly. "May I have this dance?"

Lily scowled. "No dip, Sherlock."

James frowned. "Who's Sherlock?"

Lily snorted. "Nothing, dear, Muggle phrase."

A loud voice boomed from the sky inside the Great Hall. "And presenting, your Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans!"

A polite round of applause followed this announcement, and they walked down the grand staircase slowly. As they stepped onto the dance floor, the music started, and James gently held her waist. 'One, two, three, and one, two, three, and one…' she thought over and over again.

James was dancing effortlessly, staring into her eyes. It unnerved Lily a bit, but she had nowhere else to look. His hands were warm and comforting as he gently led her through the complicated steps. Lily couldn't help but notice how wide his shoulders were, how much power he held, yet how gentle he was when he touched her. 'Stop it, Lily, stop, he's not your boyfriend,' she firmly corrected herself. But she also heard the whispers and murmurs from the onlookers. "What a beautiful couple…" "I've never seen any couple that danced so well!" "I wished I looked that good with my boyfriend!"

Apparently, Severus heard that last remark, as he stepped out of the crowd, and walked over. "Excuse me Mr. Potter, but Miss Evans, may I have this dance?"

Lily smiled and nearly jumped over James to get to Severus. They danced better, surely they did. They flowed, didn't they? Yes, they had to! But apparently not. "Oh, so that's her boyfriend…I thought she looked better with Potter…" Lily rolled her eyes. 'Sure, I might look better, but you obviously don't know the prat,' she thought angrily.

She looked over Severus's shoulder and caught James looking at her. Sure, he was slow-dancing with Dorcas, but his eyes followed not Dorcas, but Lily, across the dance floor.

Sirius and Charlotte managed to twirl over to Severus and Lily, and Sirius gave a hard, but subtle, shove to Severus in the shoulder as he passed. "Oh, sorry," Black smirked at Severus.

"Sirius," Lily warned.

He grinned. "Sorry, Lady Lily!"

Severus looked down at her. "Lily, is there something wrong?"

Lily looked up at him. "No, of course not, why?"

"I don't know, you seem rather…eh, distracted, I believe."

'Well, duh, Snape. My ex, who I still love with my entire heart, is right behind you dancing with one of my closest friends. Former closest friends, that is,' she thought, slightly perturbed, but instead said, "No, I'm fine."

"May I get you a drink?"

Lily smiled softly. "Absolutely."

Severus led her to a chair, made sure she was comfortable, and walked off to the refreshments table.

'It's not working,' she thought sadly. 'James isn't doing anything…argh, he's not jealous enough…what can I do-"

"I'm back!" Severus handed her a small cup filled with red punch. She set it down on the table beside her without taking a sip.

"Severus, I want to go to the Astronomy Tower."

His eyes widened at her request. The Astronomy Tower was known for it's late night activities. The couple's hideout. Lily knew that if she disappeared, with Severus, in the direction of the Astronomy Tower, James would be forced into action.

"Are you sure?"

Lily smiled. "Absolutely."

She grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him back up the grand staircase and making an obvious right turn. The only place down the right corridor was the Astronomy Tower, so the entire ball was alerted to where they were going. Lily looked over her shoulder, and saw nearly every girl glancing up at her. Much to her delight, James was too. She smirked, and tugged Snape harder.


	7. The Bittersweet Reunion

Before long, they were on the topmost deck of the Astronomy Tower. Luckily, no other couples had made their way to the tower yet, and they were alone. She had to stall…give enough time for James to build up his jealousy and make his appearance. She walked to the edge of the tower, looking serenely up at the stars and bright crescent moon.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured softly. And she wasn't lying, the sight was truly amazing. The thick darkness of the forest popped against the navy blue sky, filled with pockets of brilliant stars. The murmur of the party floated up to the deck, and she smiled.

"It's pretty," Severus corrected. "_You're_ beautiful."

She blushed, and Severus took her hand softly. He leaned in to kiss her, but-

"Don't touch her." The voice was strong, cold, and powerful. It wasn't James, that voice was too…strong, powerful, serious.

She looked up, shocked. She couldn't see the speaker, his face was in shadow. He was tall, broad shoulders, big hands.

The man stepped out of the shadows. It was James. Lily thought she loved that boy, but truthfully, she didn't know what love was until she saw the man James had become. He twirled his wand lightly between his fingers, and his hazel eyes flashed.

"Snape, I've put up with you touching her for long enough. She's mine; get your greasy hands off."

Snape chuckled. "Oh, Potter. Sure, you've always been able to bully me with your little friends, but I can take you one on one. Should have brought Black and Lupin."

This time, it was James's turn to laugh. "I wouldn't leave them behind," he murmured; nearly wistfully. Sure enough, Sirius was lounging casually against the wall, one leg propped up and his head jauntily cocked to the side. Remus stood next to him, with his arms crossed. Both were frowning. James casually looked over his shoulder at

Snape frowned. "Potter, she's my girlfriend. I know you're thick, but surely even you could understand that."

James also frowned, and peered coldly at the pair. "I want her back," he said softly.

"You don't always get-" Snape started to sneer, but Lily interrupted him.

"Severus, may I please have a minute with James?"

"Of course," he tried to say gracefully, but the hurt leaked through into his words. He walked past James, Sirius, and Remus and gently closed the tower door behind him.

James stepped forward, taking Lily's hand. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I've been a git, I've been awful, this has been so messed up…I can't stand it Lily, I can't hurt you, this is horrible…" he was rambling on and on, and Lily gently pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh," she murmured. "I forgive you."

And they kissed. It was beyond perfect, her hopes and dreams were fulfilled and everything was right, in just that moment. She was perfectly content, right there in James's arms, wanting never to be apart from him again.

Of course, all good things come to an end. And this end's name was Sirius Black. "Hey, Prongise, get a room!"


	8. Something I Need to Tell You

Lily leaned against James, nearly doubled over with laughter. James was laughing too, and Sirius puffed himself up proudly at his joke. Snape opened the door and came back onto the landing.

"I believe you two have had enough time," he snarled. "Lily, would you like to go back-" He was interrupted by a loud growl to his left. Sirius and James froze, knowing exactly what was going on. Lily and Snape backed against the wall, staring at the large, monstrous werewolf where Lupin had just been.

"James," Lily murmured quietly, "James, what, what is that?"

Snape seemed to be frightened as well. "Lupin's a…a…werewolf!"

Lily spun towards James, but was surprised to find him gone. A large, shaggy black dog and a tall, chestnut brown stag stood in front of Snape and Lily and both stood their ground against the werewolf's snarls.

The werewolf paced in front of the stag and the dog, trying to decide which to attack to get to Lily and Snape. It decided on the dog first, but the dog managed to stand his ground, throwing the large, furry creature off. The stag also fared well, and used its antlers to keep the beast at bay. Suddenly, the werewolf leaped over the dog and the stag. Both of the protectors jumped up to ward off the attack, but they weren't expecting an attack from above. The werewolf easily made the jump, and was now advancing on Lily and Snape. It sniffed the air menacingly, and swiped at the two. Snape caught the majority of the blow, and the two humans were both bleeding in a heap on the floor.

For some reason, the stag went berserk at this. It lit into the werewolf, ruthlessly giving bite after bite and numerous shoves and nudges. The dog barked loudly, before tilting his head to the side. The three animals were silently communicating, but Lily and Snape were left out of the conversation.

"Come on Lily, let's go," Snape muttered, pulling her to her feet and pushing her towards the door. The werewolf lunged at her but the stag jumped in front and took the blow. The dog whined, and seemed to be wincing. Lily shook her head. What was she talking about, dogs didn't wince! But the dog's inactivity had allowed the werewolf to get past. It slowly approached Lily, and she backed up nervously until she reached she felt the stone wall behind her. She slumped to the floor, staring at the werewolf who madly approached. The stag could only watch, as it had suffered a serious slash from the werewolf's last attempt. It gave a sort of strangled cry, and the dog tried its best to keep the werewolf at bay. It was no match for the monstrous animal, and the werewolf rose up onto its back legs, eyeing Lily before it gave a wide swipe of its clawed paw. It hit its target- Lily passed out from the sheer force and pain of the claws. The last thing she hurt during her journey into unconsciousness was the deer's loud, angry moan as it staggered to its feet for a final fight.

Lily jerked awake. 'The werewolf,' her mind screamed, 'where is the werewolf?' She blinked, and everything seemed to be in slow motion. It took forever to open her eyes. Her eyelids were so heavy, they felt like boulders, where was she? Where is the werewolf? Who was the stag and the dog? Did she dream it all? Where was James? "James," she muttered, incoherently, before twisting painfully. Finally, her eyes opened, and she blearily blinked, trying to get a sense of where she was. Everything was white. Why was that? She saw the high ceilings, and faces crowded around hers. "James," she murmured again, more clearly and insistent.

"James," someone else said briskly. "James Potter, yes, you, come here!"

Lily heard footsteps approaching, and a dark figure stood over her. "Lily?"

She shook her head, trying to get her vision in focus. Yes, it was him alright.

He sat down on her bed, gently stroking her hair out of her face.

"What happened?" She suddenly saw the bruises, cuts, and nicks across his face. "James, what happened?"

He sighed softly, and closely peered at her, as if evaluating her for something. "Lily, there's something I need to tell you…"


End file.
